


Friday Night Lights

by romanticalgirl



Series: Stealth Purim Gifts [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria thinks the bus is empty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



> A stealth purim gift for were_duck

She thinks the bus is deserted when she comes inside, standing and basking in the air conditioning for a long minute, raising her hands over her head so that she can feel it everywhere. The sun has been relentless and getting caught in a water gun fight has a lot more chance of going badly for her than it does for all the guys. Sometimes supply and demand sucks, but she has hordes of screaming fans to even her numbers out.

Once she’s used to the whir of cool air she can process the other sounds she’s hearing. She almost says something, giving Gabe shit for talking to himself, when he realizes he’s not speaking English. Or Spanish, at least as far as she can tell from what their maid, Margarita, taught her when she was a kid and the dirty words she’s learned from Gabe. There’s a thickness to his words, his inflection.

She slips her shoes off and holds them in her hand, moving a little further into the bus. It’s dark except for the faint glimmer of the setting sun through two of the tinted bus windows and the flicker of candlelight from where Gabe is standing. There are nine candles that she can see, though they don’t match. She thinks two of them are the birthday candles they bought for Pete’s party a couple of days ago, the kind that you have to douse in water to get them to actually go out. There’s a bunch of little stubs of wax, and a candle shaped like a dildo that she got from a friend as a joke gift. 

He blows out the match in his hand right before it gets to his fingers and stares into the flames. After a minute he exhales and clears his throat. “Victoria.”

“I thought it was just two candles.”

“Traditionally. My folks always lit one for me and Ricky too.” He counts the candles out. “Deuteronomy and Exodus. Ry, Nate, Alex, you. Pete, Bill, Travie. My crew.”

“And I’m the dildo candle? Really?”

He smiles at her and reaches for her hand, tugging her into his arms and hugging her close. “Victoria, darlin’. You’ve got the biggest dick of us all.”


End file.
